


Z(a)tracený nález

by AViP



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cibola Prima Kšeft, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AViP/pseuds/AViP
Summary: Druhá povídka z hvězdokupy Cibola a chronologicky vůbec první (i z hlediska svého námětu). Funguje jako jakýsi "crash course" do světa Ciboly a doufám, že časem přidám i další kapitoly. Ale tohle je vlastně základ.Pokud jste četli Prima Kšeft (Star Trek Kusy, Laser-Books 2016), máte malou výhodu.





	Z(a)tracený nález

_Poznámka historikova:_

Odehrává se v 50. letech 23. století, zhruba deset let předtím, než převzal James T. Kirk velení na NCC-1701, na pozadí války Federace s Klingony kdesi na okraji Federace, poblíž hranice s Klingonskou Říší, ve Hvězdokupě zvané Cibola.

Této oblasti se před více než 100 lety, díky rozbrojům v Klingonské Říši se skupina osadníků ze Země zmocnila a nakonec vyhlásila svou nezávislost jako na Zemi, tak na Klingonské Říši.

Nyní (cca. polovina 50. let 23. století) je tedy tzv. Cibola samostatná oblast, nezávislá jak na Federaci, tak na Říši. Ne však už na dlouho. Ačkoliv je Cibola v přátelských vztazích s Federací, do války s Klingony na její straně nevstoupila – a právě nyní kdosi pojal v generálním štábu Hvězdné Flotily šílený plán obejít klingonskou obranu právě přes prostor Ciboly a to doslova za každou cenu.

Admirál Cormick nechal zinscenovat incident, který nejprve poskytl Federaci casus belli a vzápětí se jeho operační svaz bojových lodí Federace převalil přes hvězdokupu jak lavina.

Nyní prchají poslední zbývající lodě cibolanů napříč hvězdokupou v zoufalé snaze uniknout válečným plavidlům Federace.

Nacházíme se na palubě _C.S.S. Quivira_ , zbývající provozuschopné válečné lodě cibolanů, která právě podstupuje svou poslední bitvu…

 

** Z(a)tracený nález **

_(Dzrn…) (dzrn…)_

Šachta turbovýtahu během jízdy drnčela… a dnešní jízda byla snad nekonečná… indikátor polohy výtahu v šachtě se měnil snad ještě pomaleji, než obvykle…

 _(Huííí…)_ ozývalo se z šachty co chvíli zakvílení…

A ani další zvukové efekty, které se z šachty ozývaly v divoké kakofonii ozvěn, rozhodně nepatřily k normálu… tedy pokud něco normálního na palubě této lodi ještě zbylo…!

 _(Dzrn…) (dzrn…) (šššt…!)_ Výtah se přece jen blížil k cíli…

Po další sérii zadrnčení se kabina zastavila a dveře turbovýtahu se s nemocným škubnutím otevřely… Na nic jsem nečekal a vystartoval chodbou. K hangáru – a tím pádem i k záchraně – mi zbývalo už jen nějakých 50 metrů. Ale jakých! 50 metrů plných popadaných kusů obložení a nosníků… 50 metrů překážkového běhu ke svobodě a bezpečí!

Bezděčně jsem sáhl do kapsy skafandru, jen abych se ujistil… okamžik napětí… a úlevný výdech - klíč od mého člunu byl přesně tam, kde měl být.

Jasně, nemusel bych si napřed drásat nervy v turbovýtahu a pak běhat až do hangáru. Klidně bych mohl skočit do nejbližšího záchranného člunu, zmáčknout start a bylo by. Bylo by po všem. Však ona by mne nějaká loď Federace už zachránila. Zachránila a poslala v lepším případě do sběrného tábora pro válečné zajatce – a v horším rovnou do kriminálu.

Takže člun schopný letět na warp to v mém případě jistí… a klíče od _Firefly_ mám jen já! Teď jen, aby tam ještě byl celý…

Jak jsem se tak proplétal chodbou plnou harampádí (a také spousty kabelů, které visely ze stropu v celých trsech a vypadaly jako nějaké prapodivné rostliny), tak se mi koutkem oka podařilo zahlédnout jeden nouzový ukazatel, který vždy svítil nějak slaběji než ostatní… kupodivu svítil stále… a pořád o něco slaběji. No, tak teď už ho asi nikdo nikdy nespraví, napadlo mne. _Quivira_ to má šťastně za sebou, to je jisté. Je stejně zajímavé, na jaké hlouposti člověk dokáže mimoděk myslet – a to i když běží v podstatě o život…

 

**_(Bu-u-ummkřa---)_ **

Moji myšlenku na téma neopravitelný ukazatel rázně přetrhl blízký výbuch. Exploze zněla podivně utrženě…

V té chvíli mi to došlo – kruci, vždyť jsem „ve vzduchu“. Vibrace způsobené výbuchem odtrhly moje magnetické boty od podlahy. Ta půlvteřina, během které jsem pomalu padal zpátky k podlaze, se mi zdála jako věčnost. Na poslední chvíli se mi podařilo rukou odstrčit z cesty mohutný svazek kabelů…

**_(---chvrzzzz…)_ **

Návrat zvuku doznívající exploze mne přesvědčil, že se opět dotýkám podlahy…

_Hangár! Konečně!!! A vstupní brána je otevřená!_

Odrazil jsem se a otevřenými vraty jsem skočil do hangáru. Byl tam a byl celý! _Firefly_ na mne poslušně čekal, přesně tam, kde jsem ho den předtím zaparkoval… koutkem oka jsem zahlédl, jak vnějšími vraty hangáru vylétává ven další z našich člunů… podle siluety to byl nejspíš _Jumbo_ …

Stisknul jsem na klíči tlačítko pro otevření dveří. A _Firefly_ je poslušně otevřel. Bylo vidět, že jeho systémy naskočily přesně tak, jak měly – takže člun nebyl v boji nejspíš vůbec poškozen. S ohledem na to, jak vypadal zbytek _Quiviry_ , to byl vyloženě malý zázrak.

Vypnul jsem magnetické boty, mocně jsem se odrazil a vletěl do _Firefly_   – a vzápětí jsem spadl na jeho podlahu. _Firefly_ měl v pořádku úplně všechny systémy, umělou gravitaci nevyjímaje a to se mému rozletu stalo osudné. Musel jsem se opravit – že ten člun během té strašlivé řeže zůstal v celku, nebyl zázrak malý, to byl zázrak přímo obrovský.

Postavil jsem se do vchodových dveří a rozhodl se, že s odletem chvíli počkám, jestli se ještě někdo z posádky neukáže. Bob Fletcher se ještě před chvílí ve vysílačce dušoval, že on i se svými lidmi vyráží ze strojovny a že rozhodně mají zájem o svezení.

V průchodu se objevilo několik postav v charakteristických skafandrech… byl to Bob i s celou tou svou „inženýrskou“ partou. Zamával jsem na ně. Jakmile mne zahlédli, viditelně zrychlili a zamířili ke mně.

**_(Buum-hvízd-buum…)_ **

Hangárem proletěl oslnivě bílý kulový blesk. V místě, kde před chvíli stál Bob Fletcher a jeho skupina zela nyní jen obrovská rozeklaná díra. A její obdoba byla i ve stropě…

Už nemělo smysl dále čekat – příštímu torpédu by už detonátor selhat nemusel. Jako v mrákotách jsem zavřel dveře a posadil se na místo pilota. Zcela mechanicky jsem provedl zrychlenou předstartovní přípravu. Všechno jsem dělal instinktivně – mozek pořád nedokázal pobrat výjev, který mé oči před malou chvílí spatřily.

 

Jakmile se _Firefly_ odlepil od podlahy, rázem ustaly všechny ty drobné vibrace, které se na něj přenášely z týrané konstrukce mateřské lodi. Vyrazil jsem ven, do volného vesmíru. Teď zbývalo jen doufat, že _Quivira_ ještě pořád poskytuje federálním lodím dostatek důvodů, proč na ní i nadále plýtvat energií a torpédy a že nikdo z Fedů nepojme myšlenku, že by se mohl zajímat i o můj čluneček.

Vyletěl jsem z hangáru a přepnul na zadní kameru. _Quivira_ ještě pořád jakž takž držela pohromadě, ale z druhdy hrdé lodi zbýval už jen potlučený a polorozbitý vrak.

Okamžitě mi začal pípat pasivní radar – v okolí bylo několik válečných lodí Federace a každá jedna z nich byla od tohoto okamžiku mým nepřítelem. Bitevní loď _Dominion_ sice nikde v okolí nebyla (zlomyslně mne napadlo, že jsme jí nejspíš s  _Quivirou_ doopravdy uletěli), ale těžký křižník _Enterprise_ s doprovodem několika torpédoborců bohatě dostačoval.

Nezdálo se však, že by mocný těžký křižník hodlal věnovat malému člunu jakoukoli pozornost, spíš to vypadalo, že jeho kapitán má zájem jen o to, aby na _Quiviru_ vyplýtval co nejvíc munice. Koutkem oka jsem zaznamenal, že dva z torpédoborců evidentně mají problém – jednomu chyběla gondola a tak jen bezmocně driftoval vesmírem a druhý se točil v nekontrolovatelné spirále.

Začal jsem počítat kurs pro let na warp. Pokud všechno půjde dobře…

… no tak teda nepůjde. Pípnutí varovného systému mne upozornilo, že jeden ze zbývajících dvou torpédoborců se rozhodl, že pro něj až tak bezvýznamnou kořist nepředstavuji.

Navolil jsem na panelu vzor pro únikové manévry (opravdu jsem v tuto chvíli neměl náladu manévrovat ručně, jakkoli by to ve světle příštích událostí byl asi lepší nápad) – a série modrobílých záblesků, které kolem mne vzápětí prolétly, mne přesvědčila o tom, že dělostřelci na torpédoborci svému řemeslu rozumí.

Velitel torpédoborce zjevně po vyplýtvání energie na několik salv usoudil, že snažit se trefit tak malý cíl, který navíc náhodně kličkuje, poněkud postrádá logiku - a proto změnil strategii… ucítil jsem drobné škubnutí – bylo to jasné, snaží se mne zachytit vlečným paprskem.

No tak hodně štěstí… ale přece jen, šance až tak malé neměl. Sakra, kdy už bude ten warp spočítaný?!?

No konečně, už to je! Tak hurá do warpu – ale honem!!!

Zřejmě se v ten okamžik stalo několik věcí najednou… když jsem nad tím později přemýšlel, tak mne musel těsně po okamžiku přechodu na warp zasáhnout zároveň jak phaser z torpédoborce, tak tažný paprsek (z toho samého? – těžko říci). To způsobilo jak přetížení všech řídících systémů člunu (a jejich následné vyzkratování), tak to, že můj člun byl beznadějně vyhozen z kurzu. To vše ovšem až po přechodu na warp.

 _Firefly_ se divoce roztočil a místo aby přešel na plánovaný kurs, vyrazil naslepo kamsi do hlubin vesmíru. Kdekoli jinde by toto znamenalo automaticky můj konec. Ale ne tady, v centru hvězdokupy Cibola a dvakrát ne právě tady, v jejím pomyslném středu, v pásu hvězd poeticky znazývaném „Serenity Belt“. Prý to tu na první průzkumníky působilo uklidňujícím dojmem… no nevím. Co vím, že v Beltu je v nejhustších místech průměrná vzdálenost hvězd méně než jeden světelný rok. Navigace tu představuje tak trochu noční můru – i to byl důvod, proč _Quivira_ prchala právě tudy a koneckonců, fakt, že se vlajková loď Federace do Beltu ani neodvážila strčit svůj majestátní nos a místo toho na nás poštvala své menší miniony mluvil sám za sebe… jenže to mi teď bylo houby platné. Naštěstí jsem nic z toho nevnímal – ten samý náraz, který vyhodil _Firefly_ z dráhy, způsobil přetížení systémů umělé gravitace a já díky němu šťastně ztratil vědomí.

Když jsem se probral, tak na všech obrazovkách blikala buď červená, nebo na nich nebylo nic – jen statické rušení.

Pomalu jsem se probíral z mrákot a začínalo mi docházet, že to, co se kolem mne děje, rozhodně není v pořádku.

Mátožně jsem se posadil a zkontroloval stav vzduchu a paliva… stav vzduchu byl ok a tlak neklesal, což znamenalo, že trup nebyl nikde proražen. První dobrá zpráva – můžu si konečně sundat přilbu skafandru. Ukázalo se, že první dobrá zpráva bude na hodně dlouho i dobrou zprávou poslední. Palivo bylo prakticky na dně a na let warpem nebylo ani pomyšlení, jakkoli na manévrování v rámci jednoho hvězdného systému by mi mělo vystačit s přehledem.

Warp pohon byl zcela mimo provoz, navíc, podle všeho něco někde odešlo – a kontrolu bude nutno udělat někde mimo loď.

Zásoby potravin byly kritické… jak by také ne… člun sice měl mít na palubě pohotovostní zásobu, ale ta nebyla vlastně nikdy naložena. Zatímco v ostatních věcech býval Yardley vyložený pedant, tuto zjevně nepovažoval za důležitou… a já vlastně, jako správce tohoto konkrétního člunu, také ne.

Priority byly tedy jasné. Najít někde místo k přistání, zkusit opravit warp, jestli mu třeba těch pár molekul, co zbyly v nádrži, nebude stačit ke krátkému skoku kamsi a hlavně, doletět někam do civilizace – a to vše pokud možno dřív, než zemřu hlady a žízní.

Tohle všechno se docela dobře říká, ale poměrně složitě uskutečňuje – pro začátek jsem ani nevěděl, kde vlastně v Cibole jsem. V Cibole jsem rozhodně zůstal a dokonce, podle záře hvězd, se dalo usuzovat, že stále jsem někde v Beltu.

Ale kde?

Bez přístrojů jsem nebyl schopen určit polohu jinak, než velmi přibližně. Což mimo jiné znamenalo, že nevím, v jakém kurzu bych měl odletět…

Hvězdokupa Cibola a zejména její Serenity Belt je oblast, kterou vyplňuje několik tisíců, ne-li desetitisíců hvězd. Jen několik málo z nich má planety hodné toho jména a z nich jen nepatrný zlomek je jakž takž obyvatelný. Čistokrevná planeta třídy M je v celé oblasti vlastně jen jedna a planety třídy M s nějakou poznámkou pod čarou lze spočítat na prstech jedné ruky.

Z tohoto hlediska byly mé vyhlídky na záchranu dosti nevalné.

Na straně druhé, faktem bylo, že celá Cibola byla plná asteroidů a podobného neřádstva, což přitahovalo prospektory z celé Galaxie jak magnet železné piliny. Z tohoto hlediska nebyly moje vyhlídky vyloženě tragické – i když tu byla hrozba, že si cestu domů budu muset odpracovat (a nejen cestu domů, když na to přijde).

Ale nemělo smysl přemítat nad hrozivým osudem. Rozhodl jsem se, že se za každou cenu musím zorientovat a že tedy musím prozkoumat své okolí. Nejbližší hvězda byla malá oranžovo-červená koule na pomezí spektrálních tříd K a M. Protože okolí nevypadalo o mnoho lépe, rozhodl jsem se, že právě k ní zamířím. Nastavil jsem autopilota a pohodlně se usadil. Teď jsem měl o zábavu na několik hodin vystaráno. Nebo spíš „o zábavu“.

Zřejmě jsem na pár hodin z vyčerpání usnul, neboť když jsem se probudil, byla hvězda rozeznatelná už jako kotouček a na dálkovém radaru pípalo několik kontaktů – hvězda měla kromě pásu asteroidů i několik malých planet – a jednu planetu plné velikosti. Byla dokonce tak velká, že šla považovat za plnohodnotnou terestrickou planetu. Ne, o zázračný objev další třídy M rozhodně nešlo, tohle byla možná tak K nebo L, ale i tak se jednalo o solidní objev – tedy pokud bych ho dokázal někomu předat. Radar ukázal, že planeta měla průměr nějakých 12000 kilometrů, což znamenalo, že na poměry v Cibole panující jde o slušného cvalíka – rozměrově se nacházela někde mezi Venuší a Zemí. Povrch byl sopečnatý, pokrytý deskami ztuhlých sopečných vyvřelin, mezi kterými i nyní meandrovaly řeky žhavé lávy – od temně rudých líných veletoků až po divoce tekoucí světle žluté „horské bystřiny“. Místy se na povrchu vytvářela líně tuhnoucí lávová jezera, která dokonce na několika místech vytvářela obdobu lávových moří. Kupodivu, sopečných kráterů nebylo z vesmíru moc vidět – ale to bylo logické, na planetě, jejíž povrch se mění vlastně každou chvíli a která má gravitaci hodnou toho jména (hustota planety byla dokonce o něco málo větší, než hustota Země) budou sopečné krátery útvarem dosti nestálým (koneckonců, tohle opravdu nebyl Mars se svými téměř věčnými „sněhy Olympu“). Kolem planety se vznášela tenká vrstva naprosto nedýchatelné atmosféry, kterou tvořily převážně dusík a oxid uhličitý, s občasnými stopami vzácných plynů a oxidů síry. Tlak na povrchu byl v průměru asi jako ve výšce 20 km na Zemí… ne, tak tahle ničemná směska se opravdu dýchat nedala a pokud snad ano, tak určitě ne moc dlouho. Planeta obíhala svou hvězdu v poměrně malé vzdálenosti, od své mateřské hvězdy byla jen 0,5 AU – to byla ovšem průměrná hodnota. Rychlý výpočet její dráhy ukázal, že dráha planety je značně excentrická a že se planeta v určitých obdobích přibližuje ke svému slunci víc, než by bylo celkově zdrávo.

Jestliže na začátku ve mně převládlo nadšení z nového objevu, tak zklamání, které se vzápětí dostavilo, bylo o to silnější. Protože takto velká planeta byla na zdejší poměry výjimečná, znamenal její objev jen to, že tuto soustavu zatím žádný prospektor ještě nenavštívil (nebo si svou návštěvu nechal pro sebe, ale – proč by to dělal? Spousta agentur byla celá žhavá do hledání podobných planet a podobný nález svou cenu rozhodně měl), což znamenalo, že moje šance na přežití právě klesly o mnoho desítek procent, ne-li rovnou na nulu. Další vlna zklamání mnou projela, když jsem se pokusil zaznamenat nějaké údaje o planetě – ukázalo se, že paměťové banky záznamníků ve člunu jsou kompletně vyzkratované a že nejsou schopny v sobě uchovávat žádné informace.

Počítače řídící můj člun sice byly schopné korektně „nabootovat“ a byly schopné řídit člun, ale nebyly schopné svá data kamkoliv uložit – a stejně tak nebyly schopné v sobě uchovat cokoliv, co bych se do nich pokusil nahrát, včetně navigačních map – ne, že bych měl po ruce záložní kopii, takže to byla možnost opravdu čistě teoretická.

Takže jsem objevil planetu, která je mi zcela k ničemu a ani o tom nebudu moct podat zprávu, protože i kdyby někdo můj člun časem našel, v mých záznamnících nebude nic. Fakt skvělá situace, jen co je pravda.

A pokud se pokusím přistát, jaké jsou šance, že s člunem nesednu na škraloup čerstvě ztuhlé lávy, se vším, co z toho vyplývá? Na straně druhé, měl bych to alespoň relativně rychle za sebou…

Nevěděl jsem co dělat. Znechuceně jsem nastavil kurz směrem od planety. Snad aspoň na zdejších asteroidech najdu nějaké útočiště. Buhví proč jsem nechal průzkumný radar namířený na planetu. Asi jsem na něj zcela prozaicky zapomněl. To mi zřejmě zachránilo život. Neboť uprostřed vší té sopečné a kamenité pustiny se najednou objevil ozev od jevu nade vší pochybnost umělého. Paprsek radaru se odrazil od silového pole… a silové pole mohlo znamenat jen jedno  - civilizaci a tudíž záchranu!

Na okamžik mne ovládla bláhová naděje, že si tu třeba Federace zřídila tajnou předsunutou základnu – a vzápětí ne až tak příjemná varianta, že si ji zde zřídili klingoni. Jenže, jsou okamžiky, kdy je vám všechno jedno a proti smrti hladem vypadá i klingonský zajatecký lágr jako celkem přijatelná varianta, koneckonců, Cibola byla v probíhajícím konfliktu neutrální – ne, že bych si dělal iluze, že by klingoni s ohledem na nedávné události hodlali brát na naši neutralitu nějaké přehnané ohledy. Krom toho, ještě pořád by to mohla být i Federace…

Že by to třeba byla základna naše, to jsem mohl s klidným svědomím vyloučit předem. Naše flotila měla s bídou dostatek prostředků na provoz dvou našich těžkých lodí (a malé sbírky starších plavidel) a konstrukce veliké základny někde uprostřed ničeho bylo naprosto mimo její možnosti. A byla to zřejmě obrovská základna… pokud to byla vůbec základna. Z oběžné dráhy se to tak sice nejevilo, neboť ve srovnání s velikostí povrchu planety šlo pořád o malou tečku kdesi na jižní polokouli, ale když jsem ji nechal radarem změřit, tak mi spadla čelist… pod kopuli silového pole by se klidně vešlo celé město… celé město…! Na okamžik mne napadla bláhová myšlenka… že by pověsti o „zlatém“ městě, které na svého objevitele čeká někde uvnitř hvězdokupy Cibola, byly pravdivé? Rozhodl jsem se, že si raději nebudu dělat přehnané naděje – ale že se zároveň zaletím podívat blíž.

Opět jsem hořce litoval, že záznamníky člunu nefungují. A jakkoli to zní paradoxně, neměl jsem s sebou ani nějakou –jakoukoli- tužku, abych si mohl poznamenat alespoň _něco_ …

Zkontroloval jsem stav motorů a paliva – je to v pořádku, můžu si přibližovací manévr k planetě dovolit.

Nasadil jsem kurz k nízkému průletu nad kopulí silového pole – a pro jistotu zapnul nouzové vysílání na všech frekvencích. Pokud tam dole někdo je (lhostejno kdo), tak snad pochopí, že pro něj nepředstavuji hrozbu.

Silové pole bylo neprůhledné a mělo zelenostříbřitý odstín, což zajímavě kontrastovalo s temně karmínovým povrchem planety. Nacházelo se poměrně blízko terminátoru – teď šlo o to, má-li planeta vůbec nějakou rotaci hodnou toho jména.

Měření záhy ukázalo, že planeta jistou rotaci má, byť extrémně pomalou a že se silové pole nachází v místě relativní geologické stability.

Zahájil jsem sestup. Po několika desítkách minut byl už můj pokrok zcela zřetelný – člun vstoupil do řídké atmosféry a začalo to s ním trochu házet – ale to jsem viděl jen na indikátoru stavu inerciálních tlumičů, jinak jsem si pořád připadal jako v bavlnce. Silové pole začalo přede mnou z povrchu planety vystupovat jako obrovská kopule.

Čistě ze zvědavosti jsem si změřil míru zakřivení – vyšlo mi, že to co vidím, je část dokonale kulovitého povrchu. Na okamžik mi hlavou bleskla myšlenka, že je možné, že můj cíl se nachází v kompletní kouli tvořené silovým polem a že se celý objekt vlastně vznáší v moři roztavené lávy…

Jak už jsem řekl, pole bylo neprůhledné a neprůsvitné, byť občas jsem měl pocit, že jsem zahlédl nějaké nepatrné kontury objektů uvnitř. Ovšem, pomalu vyvstávala otázka, co dál… podle přístrojů by pokus o průlet polem znamenal jistou smrt. Což by ve finále taky mohlo být řešením mé situace, to ne, že ne… ale přece jen, vakua se můžu nadýchat kdykoli, takže sebevražda může ještě chvíli počkat.

Začal jsem do řízení člunu vkládat prvky potřebné pro přelet nad polem, když se stalo několik věcí.

Nejprve zapípal pasivní radar – to byla první neklamná známka, že si někdo uvnitř pole všimnul mé přítomnosti.

Vzápětí se po jedné z obrazovek člunu rozeběhla šílená směsice symbolů a barev a z reproduktorů se začal linout naprosto cize znějící hlas. Nevím, co přesně mi říkal a podle jeho strojového přízvuku bych soudil ( _a dnes už to vím_ ), že to byl jen automat. Co já vím, klidně mi mohl říkat, abych přešel na dráhu xy a odeslal identifikační znaky. A nebo mi mohl (s)prostě nadávat. Nepoznal bych to.

Jenže já mu nerozuměl a neměl jsem co odesílat. Hlas několikrát opakoval stejnou výzvu (ač jsem mu nerozuměl, bylo zřetelně slyšet, jak se opakuje stále stejný sled zvuků) a pak se odmlčel.

K silovému poli jsem měl ještě kousek cesty a tak jsem si dovolil ten luxus, že jsem rychle zkontroloval obvody palubního univerzálního tlumočníka. Zařízení sdílelo osud všech ostatních palubních systémů – bylo dokonale resetované a v jeho paměti nebylo nic. Sice vykazoval snahu příchozí zprávu dešifrovat, ale ETA pro dokončení překladu, který se pohyboval v řádu dní, nedával moc nadějí, že by se mu to podařilo v nějakém reálném čase stihnout. Bez všech podpůrných engramatických a lexikálně-idiomatických databází musel univerzální tlumočník řešit celý problém čistě hrubou silou.

Už jsem se chystal pole resignovaně přeletět, když jsem si v jeho struktuře povšimnul jisté změny. Přímo proti mně se pole jakýmsi způsobem vyčeřilo, snad jako by pro mne chystala neznámá řídící inteligence nouzový letový koridor.

Vzápětí se i vrátil strojový hlas. Říkal něco jiného, pořád jsem však nedokázal dešifrovat co vlastně. Celkem logicky jsem usoudil, že mne vyzívá k průletu otvorem v poli. Hlas se pomalu začal stávat srozumitelnějším.

„Skvrrr huuuiííí pingrr předat řízení grau ragr.“

Hodil jsem pohled na display univerzálního tlumočníka. Ne, ten se stále zoufale vypořádával s přívalem informací, za jakýkoli překlad byla evidentně zodpovědná druhá strana.

Hlas se stával čím dál tím zřetelnější.

„Loď vypnout autopilota předat řízení letový provoz.“

Usoudil jsem, že nemám co ztratit a s jednou rukou na řízení jsem autopilota vypnul. Tentokrát to se mnou zahoupalo tak, že to ani inerciální tlumiče nezvládly kompenzovat. Ale zdálo se, že je druhá strana spokojená.

„Řízení předat úspěch,“ ozvalo se z reproduktoru. „Využít si let.“ Systém měl zřejmě naprogramovány i nějaké elementární konverzační fráze, byť tedy popravdě, strojový překlad se mu příliš nedařil. Na straně druhé, s ohledem na výkon svého palubního tlumočníka jsem nebyl v pozici, abych si na výkon překladače druhé strany měl nárok jakkoliv stěžovat.

To už jsem si všiml, že člun začal sám od sebe provádět drobné korekce kurzu. _Tak snad jsem v dobrých rukou_ , napadlo mne. _Pokud to tedy vůbec ruce jsou._

Bylo jasné, že tohle není ničí základna, tohle je artefakt nějaké poměrně neznámé civilizace (kdyby byla alespoň trochu známá, tak by nebyl univerzální tlumočník právě na zhroucení, chybějícím databázím navzdory) a bylo pouze otázkou, jestli se mi v něm povede najít věci potřebné k přežití a opravě člunu.

Pomalu jsem se blížil k okraji kopule a už jsem začínal vidět i do jejího vnitřku. Bylo to jasné – našel jsem „zlaté město“. Tedy, zlaté… ze zlata samozřejmě postaveno nebylo, ale co jiného by to mohlo být?

A bylo také jasné, že město je opuštěné. Z čeho jsem tak usoudil? Nu nevím, ale nikde ve známém civilizovaném vesmíru se nestává, že v případě, že se blíží evidentně neznámá loď, která v podstatě nekomunikuje s řízením letového provozu, že by se na ni nikdo nepřiletěl podívat. A tady se neobjevilo nic. Žádný člun, žádná stíhačka – dokonce žádná robotická sonda. Prostě nic. Tedy i proto.

Prolétl jsem otvorem v silovém poli a pode mnou se rozprostřelo panoráma celého města. Bylo jedním slovem – obrovské. A jeho povrch se nacházel mnohem hlouběji, než okolní povrch planety, což mimoděk potvrdilo mou teorii o kulovém tvaru silového pole. Tisíce budov všech tvarů a barev se táhly pode mnou snad desítky kilometrů daleko. Mezi budovami byla vidět nitkovitá síť ulic, některé byly širší než nejširší bulváry v centru civilizace, jinde byly jen úzké uličky, kde by snad prošel jen jeden člověk. Celé to vypadalo cize – a přece povědomě. Ať už byli obyvatelé města jací byli, byli to určitě humanoidé zhruba lidské velikosti a měli podobné názory na architekturu – z výšky se mi dařilo rozeznávat i okna jednotlivých budov. Některé budovy okna neměly, ale tam bylo celkem zřejmé, že jde o buď skladiště nebo továrny.

 Celý obzor žhnul přízračnou září – rozžhavené magma prosvítalo skrz silové pole. Mířil jsem někam přes město po sečně – letiště bylo zřejmě někde na okraji města, ale jak už to občas bývá, na tom špatném.

Otvor v silovém poli se za mnou zavřel… _Tak a teď tu musím zůstat,_ blesklo mi hlavou. _Ne, že bych měl nějak na výběr,_ dodalo mé cyničtější já okamžitě.

No dobře. Pokud mám uskutečnit první kontakt s neznámou civilizací, asi by nebylo od věci, kdybych se předtím alespoň trochu najedl – přece jen, žebrat hned po přistání o kus žvance by mohlo být považováno přinejmenším za nezdvořilé.

Navíc se mé útroby začaly hlásit poměrně razantně o slovo – v uplynulých hodinách jsem pro samé vzrušení a nervozitu pro jistotu nic nesnědl (také s ohledem na to, že nebylo jisté, jak dlouho vlastně budu muset o svých hubených přídělech vydržet).

Zní to možná divně, ale teprve teď jsem se podíval, kolik hodin doopravdy je. Palubní hodiny člunu byly pochopitelně vynulované a běžely od nuly. Podle nich jsem byl na cestě nějakých deset hodin. Naštěstí, můj skafandr měl své vlastní nezávislé hodinky. Podle nich bylo něco málo po čtvrté hodině ranní. Logicky. Boj začal někdy v půl šesté večer a já rozbitou _Quiviru_ opouštěl chvíli před šestou hodinou. Deset hodin jsem letěl – jo, to sedělo. Na snídani sice bylo trochu brzo, ale vzhledem k tomu, že jsem propásl večeři…

Vyndal jsem část svých zásob a udělal jsem si malou svačinu. Napadlo mne, že bych neměl sníst úplně všechno – pokud tam dole na mne nějakou náhodou někdo nebo něco čeká, možná by nebylo špatné mít vzorek potravin pro případ, že by jejich metabolismus byl jiný než ten můj.

Zatímco jsem chroupal tyčinku z železných zásob a zapíjel jí trochou vody z palubního rezervoáru, můj člun se zpomalil a začal klesat k povrchu.

Vyhlédl jsem z průzoru – nebylo pochyb, přistával jsem na místním letišti. Díval jsem se na prázdná stání a ranveje – a najednou mi to v plné síle došlo. Město prostě **_muselo_** být opuštěné – nikde nestál žádný stroj, ani v pohotovosti, ani zaparkovaný a rozpadající se. Nikde.

Můj člun zamířil přímo k jednomu z mnoha hangárů, které stály po stranách letiště.

Stačil jsem jen zaznamenat, že za hangárem vedla opuštěná ulice – zřejmě šlo o „VIP“ přistávací plochu, ze které mohli pasažéři vyjít rovnou na ulici, aniž by je kdokoli honil přes hlavní terminál letiště. A nebo to bylo něco úplně jiného a já si účel stavby špatně vyložil.

To už můj člun vletěl do hangáru a měkce přistál.

Z reproduktoru se ozvalo chraplavé: „Přistát, vyčkat příchod dobrá atmosféra.“

To se mi podařilo dešifrovat tak, že mám počkat, až moji hostitelé vytvoří v okolí člunu dýchatelnou atmosféru. ( _Pochopitelně chybně. Jak jsem později zjistil, někdejší obyvatelé města dýchali plus mínus to samé co my. Věta byla špatně přeložena a v originále se týkala odsátí výfukových zplodin… obyvatelé planety sice dýchali to samé co my, ale jejich technologie byla v řadě směrů zcela odlišná od naší, v něčem lepší – a v něčem, kupodivu, i mnohem horší – ale o tom až za chvíli)_

Zároveň se opět rozeběhla série znaků a barevných pruhů a křivek na jedné z obrazovek.

Dobrých deset minut jsem na ni fascinovaně zíral – a naprosto netušil, co se to po mně vlastně chce. Jak se ukázalo, systém měl nastavený nějaký time-out, takže po chvíli na obrazovce naskočilo velkými písmeny „N E R O Z U M E T ?“.

Kupodivu i s otazníkem a mezerami mezi jednotlivými písmeny.

Aktivoval jsem ovládací klávesnici. Počítač pochopil, co se po něm chce a umožnil mi napsat „NEROZUMET“ bez otazníku.

Po obrazovce se opět rozeběhly barevné pruhy. Pak se rozsvítil nápis: „CEKAT – SPOJIT SE“.

Nebudu nikoho nudit dlouhým mé komunikace s druhou stranou, protože to opravdu byl dlouhý a úmorný proces, v průběhu kterého se ukázalo, že obyvatelé města podle všeho kompletní synaestetici, nebo jak se té „poruše“ vnímání znaků a slov u lidí nadává. Ovšem, lidé (i jiné známé inteligentní druhy) nejsou v barvách schopni komunikovat v plném rozsahu – většinou je informace o barvě písmen a slov jen velmi sekundárního charakteru a většinou ani dva synaestetici nevnímají všechny znaky a barvy shodně (pokud ano, je na místě si položit otázku, který z nich je opravdový a který z nich je „cvičená opice“, který se dělá zajímavějším, než ve skutečnosti je).

A jak vím všechno tohle? Za svých středoškolských studií jsem měl jednoho spolužáka, který o sobě všude tvrdil, že je synaestetik. Asi i byl – ale co z toho? A nijak extra mu to v žádném směru nepomohlo, když už jsme u toho. Skutečně v žádném.

Legrační to ovšem doopravdy začalo být až v posledním ročníku – to k nám nastoupil spolužák z jiné školy, který byl údajně synaestetik rovněž. Protože odbíhám od tématu, tak už to vezmu opravdu stručně. Ti dva se shodli snad jen v jediné položce a ještě si nejsem jistý, jestli na konkrétním odstínu a každopádně, slovo dalo slovo a oba budoucí maturanti se do sebe pustili ručně. Do konce ročníku spolu nepromluvili  - a pokud je mi známo, tak spolu nemluví dodnes.

Ale zpátky k mým komunikačním problémům. Tak jako tak, s řídícím systémem města by se ovšem nedomluvil ani jeden z mých někdejších spolužáků – pro mne byla paradoxně absence vnímání barev v této souvislosti spíše výhodou. Představuji si, že je to zhruba stejné, jako u lidí co nemají hudební sluch, ti si většinou jsou schopni vychutnat si kde co, zatímco osoby hudebním sluchem „postižené“ si mezitím zacpávají uši a případně zděšeně prchají. Zodpovědně mohu říci, že obě strany se o komunikaci snažily opravdu usilovně – po pár desítkách minut začal do mé konverzace s centrálním počítačem „přicmrndávat“ i palubní univerzální tlumočník, který se konečně začal trochu chytat (díky překladům druhé strany je byl schopen alespoň začít verifikovat, tj. vždycky mi napsal, kdy jsem význam slova, který druhá strana použila, pochopil správně a kdy ne).

V té době už jsem se mohl procházet i mimo člun. Vnitřek polokulovitého hangáru byl natřený světle šedou barvou a spoře, leč adekvátně, osvětlen několika nepřímými zdroji světla odkudsi z pod úrovně podlahy. Vzduch se rozhodně dýchat dal – podle palubního počítače měl všechny požadované složky v množství a tlaku rovněž adekvátním. Přesto se v něm vznášel jakýsi nedefinovatelný chemický odér. Gravitace byla o něco málo silnější než 1G, což mne, co by _spacera_ rozmazleného sníženým G na palubách našich lodí, zprvu trochu zaskočilo.

Tak jsem tedy byl tady. A bylo zřejmé, že město si se mnou tak nějak neví rady.

 

Celá naše diskuze uvázla na několika věcech – město bylo ochotno mi poskytnout palivo a pokud dodám specifikace, tak i náhradní díly pro člun. Ani jedno z toho naštěstí nebyl problém, kompletní verze servisního manuálu byla „zadrátovaná“ napevno v paměti palubního počítače (a tak dobře, že ji ani nedávná nehoda nedokázala vymazat – jenže ze stejného důvodu do ní nešlo ani nic zapsat), protože se už při konstrukci člunu počítalo s možností, že si jeho posádka bude při svých cestách muset nechat některé díly vyrobit z místních zdrojů (byť o takové exotice, k jaké se schylovalo nyní, se zřejmě konstruktérům člunu nikdy ani nezdálo).

Systém města slíbil, že potřebné náhradní díly bude schopen dodat během několika desítek hodin – a já neměl důvod mu to nevěřit. V té době jsem už strojovému překladu naší komunikace rozuměl natolik (i díky UT), že mi došlo, že celá situace je pro řídící inteligenci města lehce trapná a město by mne nejraději vykoplo na cestu co možná nejdřív. V tom jsme koneckonců nebyli ve sporu… Paradoxně, kompletní selhání mojí palubní elektroniky situaci spíš zjednodušovalo, než naopak – město evidentně nemělo zájem svou polohu nějak inzerovat a nefunkčnost mého hlavního počítače v tomto znamenala vyložené plus.

Malér nastal v otázce potravin. Moje diskuze s řídícím počítačem se zasekla v okamžiku, kdy jak on, tak UT přeložili proces, kterému mne chtěli podrobit, jako „ochutnat“. Nejprve jsem si myslel, že centrální inteligence města má na mysli ochutnávku vzorku mých potravin, ale centrální počítač svou žádost zopakoval několikrát za sebou s takovou úporností, že jsem posléze nabyl dojmu, že ve skutečnosti chce ochutnat mne.

To se mi ovšem krajně nelíbilo – systém se sice zapřísahal, že celý proces je zcela neškodný, ale nebyl by to první doložený případ, kdy se pro cizince zcela triviální procedura ukázala být pro našince smrtonosná. A obráceně, pochopitelně. Ne, ne, ne, tak tohle opravdu ne.

Ze systému se mi nakonec nějaké potraviny podařilo vymámit. No potraviny… říkejme tomu tak z nedostatku lepší terminologie, OK? Bylo to podivné nevzhledné cosi, co chutnalo značně chemicky.

A nejen chutnalo. Zřejmě v tom byla nějaká ne až tak s mou fyziologií kompatibilní příměs – protože ani ne 24 hodin po požití mne sklátila horečka a strašlivě jsem se osypal. Ale strašlivě – pokud jste někdy měli plané neštovice, nebo něco podobného, tak zhruba nějak tak. Těžko říct, jestli to byla nějaká alergie nebo nějaký místní virus (nebo obojí), každopádně výsledkem bylo, že jsem téměř bezvládně ležel ve člunu a na jakékoliv pokusy o komunikaci ze strany města jsem odpovídal jen jednoslabičně, pokud tedy vůbec.

Cloumala se mnou horečka a díky občasným ztrátám vědomí jsem zcela ztratil pojem o čase. Nevím, kolik hodin uplynulo, snad dvanáct, snad celý den, ale nakonec se město začalo zajímat o důvody, proč mám tendenci odpovídat ve stylu „noty na buben“. Z posledních sil se mi podařilo zachroptět něco ve smyslu, že je mi strašně špatně.

Město pochopilo.

Během krátké chvilky dorazila do hangáru místní forma sanitky. Byla kompletně robotizovaná, ostatně jak jinak. Sanitka vypadala jako zploštělá cisterna na malých tlustých nožkách. Jestli na ní byly nějaké speciální znaky, které by ji snad odlišovaly od jiných vozidel, to jsem nedokázal posoudit.

Z posledních sil se mi podařilo se vypotácet ven ze člunu. Když jsem se posadil na gondolu, cisterna se akorát otevírala. Zevnitř vyjely dvě malé mašinky – roboti, které nesly zcela přízemně vyhlížející lehátko. Roboti byli vysocí zhruba metr a vypadali jako plechové krabice na kolečkách. Ze všeho nejvíc mi připomínali samohybné popelnice…

Na jednom z robotů se rozblikala světla. Vzápětí se ozval strojový překlad: „Prosím, lehnout si na lehátko“.

Chvíli jsem na ten celý útvar bezradně koukal, pak jsem pokrčil rameny a potácivě přešel k lehátku. Podařilo se mi na něj nějak položit. Ucítil jsem, jak mne roboti vezou dovnitř cisterny.

Uvnitř bylo podobné nepřímé světlo, jako v celém hangáru. Nějakou dobu jsme někam jeli – nebo asi spíš letěli, „cisterna“ neměla kola. Trvalo to jen pár minut. Pak jsme zastavili, „cisterna“ se otevřela a podle lehkých otřesů jsem usoudil, že mne roboti někam vezou. Nad hlavou se mi začal míhat ubíhající strop, takže jsem nejspíš byl uvnitř nějaké budovy.

Cítil jsem, že mne překládají z jednoho lehátka na druhé. Pak ze mne začalo něco sundávat uniformu. Zvedl jsem hlavu a zhlédl podivný aparát opatřený mnoha chapadly. Chapadla vypadala jako živá, ale zdání klamalo – byl to stroj. Hlavou mi probleskla myšlenka na robotickou příšeru s chapadly, která… ale nic příšerného se nestalo. Manipulátor mne prostě opatrně svléknul a odeslal dál „ke zpracování“. Ucítil jsem, že pode mnou není žádné lehátko – zřejmě tu zafungovala nějaká forma antigravitace. To už jsem svištěl do další komory. Po svlékárně následovala sprcha. Více – méně klasická vodní sprcha. Velmi jemná, na hranici aerosolu. Ve vzduchu jsem ucítil i nějakou nedefinovatelnou desinfekci. Pak mne systém poslal zase do „cisterny“. Ale asi to nebyla ta moje… protože už záhy jsem ucítil, jak kolem mne houstne vzduch. Můj poslední pocit byl, že se topím v moři pěny…

Pak jsem ztratil vědomí.

Nevím, jak dlouho jsem byl mimo.

Ale asi dost dlouho.

Když jsem se probral, pocit, že se topím v pěně, byl pryč. Kolem mne byla tma. Naprostá, černočerná tma. Když jsem zavřel oči – tma. Když jsem si zamával rukou před obličejem – nic. Cítil jsem, že něčím pohybuji – ale pohyboval jsem svými údy doopravdy? Na okamžik se mne zmocnil záchvěv paniky.

Znovu jsem ztratil vědomí.

Když jsem se probral, byl jsem ještě stále ve tmě. Alespoň tak mi to zprvu připadalo. Když se moje oči přizpůsobily temnotě, zjistil jsem, že se ve tmě přede mnou vznáší nevzhledný šedavý obláček. Obláček byl reálný, když jsem si mávnul rukou před obličejem, tak jsem ho na okamžik zakryl. Pohled mi byl podivně povědomý, ale nedokázal jsem ho v první chvíli pojmenovat.

Najednou jsem se dal do pohybu. No ovšem – ten obláček byla zřejmě naše galaxie… a taky že ano! Obláček se začal zvětšovat a pomalu se začal rozpadat zprvu na jednotlivá ramena, pak na hvězdokupy a mlhoviny a nakonec i na jednotlivé hvězdy. To už jsem věděl, že mne moji hostitelé nevezou na prohlídku nikam do prostoru Federace – náš „let“ mířil zcela nekompromisně kamsi ke galaktickému jádru. Počet hvězd neustále stoupal – a jak stoupal počet zobrazovaných hvězd, náš let zpomaloval. Nakonec zastavil u jedné celkem tuctově vyhlížející hvězdy kdesi na okraji jádra galaxie. _Původní domovský svět mých hostitelů?_ napadlo mne.

Všude kolem byly… myriády hvězd, ne těch umrněných pár tisíc, co je vidět ze Země prostým okem nebo většiny planet v naší části vesmíru, ne těch ubohých pár desítek tisíc, co jsou vidět v centru Ciboly… tohle byly doslova milióny hvězd, všech velikostí a barev. Zkusil jsem otočit hlavu, Ano, fungovalo to. Všude kolem mne zářily hvězdy… obloha byla jimi až nevkusně přeplácaná.

Zřejmě čekali, až se vynadívám, protože jsem se dal opět do pohybu až po chvíli. Na oběžné dráze kolem nejbližší hvězdy jsem po chvíli zahlédl zcela tuctově vyhlížející planetu třídy M. Kontinenty, oceány, horstva… a nad tím vším bílé mraky. Kolem planety kroužilo několik umělých objektů, ale naše prohlídka se s nimi zabývat neměla – nekompromisně jsme vletěli do atmosféry. Pod námi ubíhala klasická krajina, tak typická pro pravé planety třídy M.

Záhy jsme dorazili nad obrovské město. Jeho architektura byla velice podobná městu, ve kterém jsem měl tu čest nyní pobývat. Hlavní rozdíl byl život v ulicích – zatímco v „mém“ městě panoval mrtvolný klid, ulice tohoto města překypovaly životem. Vozidla malá i velká, letadla všech velikostí a nejrůznějších konstrukcí – a samozřejmě, na chodnících a ochozech pode mnou pobíhaly i malé humanoidní postavičky v pestrobarevném oblečení. Obyvatelé města.

Napadlo mne, že bych se mohl zkusit na něco zeptat. _„To je váš svět?“_

 _„Náš svět,“_ zazněla odpověď. _„Náš svět, který už není.“_

„ _Co se stalo?“_

_„Uvidíš.“_

Znovu jsme se vznesli do vesmíru. A znovu mne oslnila záře všech okolních hvězd.

 _„Podívej se,“_ zaznělo mi v hlavě.

Bezděky jsem obrátil hlavu – a uviděl jsem… nádhernou a zářící… hvězdu. Z nedostatku lepšího názvu tomu tělesu můžeme říkat hvězda. Astronomové to těleso nazývají tuším modrý veleobr. Říká se, že v jeho blízkosti nikdo nepřežije… a zrovna takový veleobr si to zamířil k planetě mých současných hostitelů.

Nedalo se ovšem tvrdit, že se obyvatelé nesnažili celý problém nějak řešit – právě naopak. Ve zrychlené retrospektivě nejprve kolem celé planety vyrostlo několik orbitálních výtahů a krátce na to už u nich kotvily obrovské evakuační lodě.

 _„Kolik?“_ napadla mne otázka.

_„Ne dost. Ale také ne málo. Dost na zachování druhu a dost na zachování civilizace. Ale ne všichni.“_

Sledoval jsem, jak se od orbitálních výtahů postupně oddělila jedna loď za druhou a jak pomalu nabírají rychlost a mizí v hlubinách vesmíru.

Jednu z lodí jsme začali sledovat. _„Naše loď“_ potvrdil mi hlas v hlavě mou domněnku.

Loď zrychlovala, to ano – ale na warp nikdy nepřešla. A ani v její konstrukci jsem neviděl žádné typické prvky pro lodě s warp pohonem.

Opatrně jsem se zeptal _„Vy jste neměli warp?“_

 _„Warp dodnes nemáme,“_ zazněla šokující odpověď.

_„Proč?“_

_„Nepotřebovali jsme ho… hvězdy jsme měli na dosah.“_

No ovšem! V centru galaxie, kde jsou hvězdy natěsnány v malých vzdálenostech je warp sice ne zrovna zbytečný, ale také ne nezbytný – a když k tomu připočítáme komplikace vyplývající z letu nadsvětelnou rychlostí v místech, kde je koncentrace hvězd taková, že je nutno neustále měnit kurs, vyjde nám, že se v podobných situacích warp skoro nevyplatí.

Skoro.

Maně jsem si vzpomněl na náš zběsilý let napříč Cibolou, kdy jsme se snažili setřást operační svaz Federace. A jestliže Cibola představovala pro navigátory na obou stranách při letu na warp peklo, tak co je potom centrum galaxie?

_„Co se stalo s vaším světem?“_

Pohled se změnil. Veleobr se už nacházel jen malý kousek od domovské hvězdy. Z fotosféry obou hvězdy byly náhle vytrženy obrovské kusy žhavé plasmy – veleobr je na sebe nakonec nabalil, aniž by to s jeho hmotností cokoliv udělalo. Ale pro mateřskou hvězdu mých hostitelů to byl strašlivá ztráta – tam, kde ještě nedávno byla zářící žlutá hvězda, se nyní nacházel skomírající červený trpaslík.

Ovšem planeta to odnesla ještě mnohem hůř.

Sledoval jsem, jak se napřed na planetě začaly vařit oceány, jak veškerý život zanikl v proudu tvrdého záření veleobra a jak nakonec odlétla do vesmíru i celá atmosféra planety. Veleobr se postupně vzdálil. Planeta vychladla, stejně jako vychladne uhlík vytažený z pece a dál pokračovala po své oběžné dráze. Spálená, bez atmosféry a bez života.

_„Měli jste kolonie?“_

_„Ano. Některé naše evakuační lodě zamířily právě k nim. Jiné zamířily do hlubokého vesmíru s cílem snížit riziko.“_

Jasně. To bylo logické. Část obyvatel utekla do už existujících kolonií a část se vydala hledat nové světy pro kolonizaci.

Loď, která vezla obyvatele této planety, letěla dlouho… velmi dlouho. Tak dlouho, že ani samotný palubní systém nedokázal dobu letu přesně určit a to i díky tomu, že výkon motorů lodi se nedal nejen změřit, nedal se ani odhadnout. Nicméně, vzdálenost Ciboly od domovského světa činila nějakých 29 000 světelných let, z čehož vyplýval odhad doby letu – ta podle všeho činila +/- nějakých 47 000 let. Během letu došlo několikrát k přetečení záznamníků, navíc, podle všeho se loď nepohybovala vesmírem po přímce, ale spíš po jakési prapodivně přiopilé sinusoidě. Cestujícím to bylo srdečně jedno, celou dobu byli v hibernaci, byť jak jsem pochopil z výjevů z cesty, ke konci začaly selhávat hibernátory a to dostalo řídící systém lodi do jistého presu – i proto nakonec loď nalezla útočiště v hvězdokupě Cibola.

Ostatně, zdejší koncentrace hvězd alespoň vzdáleně připomínala ztracenou domovinu…

Po několika pokusech jsem zachytil, jak si obyvatelé planety říkali. Bylo to cosi jen obtížně vyslovitelného, něco jako „T´om´aij´d´ian´é“. Fujtajxl. Nakonec se mi podařilo počítač umluvit, že jim prostě budu říkat „Cibolané“, protože to se mi alespoň dařilo vyslovit bez problému – a navíc, vzhledem k tomu, že šlo podle všeho o vůbec první osídlení této části vesmíru, tak to byla i pravda.

Počítač vystěhovalecké lodi nejprve nalezl „naši“ dvouplanetu Cibola Prime – Quivira, ale nově probuzeným obyvatelům se tam nelíbilo. Cibola Prime na ně byla příliš vlhká a horká a Quivira zas suchá – a ještě teplejší.

Vyslali proto napříč hvězdokupou své průzkumné lodi.

Na chvíli se zastavili i v systému Gadomski a bylo zřejmé, že planeta Gadomski IV upoutala svou nízkou povrchovou teplotou jejich pozornost – tvořila k přetopené dvojici Cibola – Quivira docela zajímavý kontrast. Ale ze stejného důvodu, ze kterého jsme ani my nikdy systém Gadomski nekolonizovali, tak neučinili ani Cibolané. Byla (a je) tam prostě moc zima.

Tohle mimochodem potvrdilo, že jakési zbytkové artefakty, které jsme čas od času jak my, tak naši klingonští předchůdci nalezli na Cibole, skutečně patřily této civilizaci (a teď je i jasné, proč jsme nikdy nenašli nic, co by se podobalo písemným záznamům – prostě jsme se špatně dívali). A odkud zřejmě pocházela i pověst o „Zlatém Městě“

Nakonec našli Cibolané svůj cíl – tuto planetu. Tehdy se jednalo o krásnou planetu třídy M „v nejlepších letech“ a „v nejvyšší možné kvalitě“. Už tehdy se sice nacházela poblíž Serenity Beltu, ale zdaleka se v něm nenacházela tak hluboko, jako dnes.

Netrvalo dlouho a celá jejich civilizace přesídlila právě sem.

Jenže stelární drift je svině, abych tak řekl a dvojnásob v této hvězdokupě. Po pár tisíciletích se celá soustava začala pozvolna nasouvat do Beltu. A s tím souvisel i nový problém. Ne, zde nehrozil žádný veleobr, dokonce ani setkání s jinou hvězdou –kupodivu- nehrozilo (to si cibolané ověřili jako zhruba druhou věc, ještě před nastěhováním). Ale blízkost jiných hvězd začala mít záhy negativní vliv na dráhy planet v soustavě a domovský svět cibolanů z toho nevyjímaje.

Zkrátka, planeta neměla tak docela stabilní oběžnou dráhu. Po mnoho generací to ovšem zjevně nikomu nevadilo – na planetě se dál rodili a umírali lidé, stejně jako kdysi dávno v domovském světě a dokonce se zdálo, že se civilizace vzpamatovala z nejhoršího šoku. Nebo ho prostě vytlačila z kolektivního vědomí…

Viděl jsem záběry na jejich města. Stejně jako kdysi dávno i v nich se hemžily pestrobarevné postavičky, spěchající za svým každodenním životem… a že se mění oběžná dráha planety? Prosím vás – koho by to zajímalo?

Uběhla tisíciletí – na planetě se přehnala několikerá generační změna civilizace, ale pořád si dokázala uchovat jistou kontinuitu díky starým záznamům – i když, a to bylo pozoruhodné, existovala celá dlouhá období, kdy cibolané zcela oficiálně odmítali, že pocházejí z jiného světa a tvrzení, že přišli zdaleka, bylo považováno za kacířství – a stejně jako v historii naší bylo i zde trestáno co nejpřísněji. V podobných obdobích se z pestrobarevných postaviček stávaly postavy nudně monotónní, tmavě šedivé či hnědavé a pestré barvy byly vyhrazeny jen pro „elitu“.

Ale to zase odbočuji.

Jak se tak planeta kulila vesmírem, její dráha se začínala měnit čím dál víc. A s ní se měnilo nejprve podnebí a později i geologická struktura planety. Na planetě přibývalo pouští a sopečných pásem a objem obyvatelné půdy se neustále snižoval.

Obyvatelé se ze své letargie probrali až příliš pozdě – a stále ještě neměli warp. A nyní ani neměli technologie, které by jim umožnily včas postavit evakuační flotilu. Jejich počet se ostatně začal v souvislosti s neustále se zhoršujícími podmínkami na planetě rapidně zmenšovat.

Nakonec zbylo jen několik řídce obydlených měst s miniaturními ostrůvky osídlení na venkově.

Tehdy konečně začala planetární vláda něco dělat. Shromáždila všechny přeživší obyvatele do jednoho z posledních měst, ve kterém ještě žilo dost lidí na to, aby všechny základní záležitosti fungovaly bez velkých problémů.

Do tohoto města.

Evakuace nepřipadala v úvahu – nebylo kde a jak postavit vesmírné lodě a i kdyby bylo, tak nebylo prakticky kam letět (byť se objevily hlasy, že Cibola Prime by byla použitelná, ale byly zamítnuty). Místo toho bylo město obehnáno silovým polem… a zbytek je vlastně jasná historie. Poslední obyvatelé zde žili prý ještě relativně nedávno, jen asi před tisíci lety…

A město neustále hledalo další trosečníky původem z centra galaxie v hlubinách vesmíru. Vždy jednou za čas vysílalo na subprostorových vlnách zoufalé výzvy – výzvy na které nikdy nikdo neodpověděl. Přesto bylo město z nějakého záhadného důvodu přesvědčeno o tom, že někde v hlubinách vesmíru dodnes žijí vzdálení bratři cibolanů a že je jeho povinností je nalézt a předat jim zdejší dědictví.

Čas od času město našla nějaká loď a ještě méně často z něj někdo odletěl do zpátky civilizace… ať už tou civilizací bylo cokoliv. Často sice nějaká loď město našla, ale silové pole nepovolilo a při pokusu o průlet způsobilo zánik lodi. A za odlétající lodí vždy odstartovaly stíhačky (tedy dokud je měl kdo řídit). Kupodivu, podsvětelné motory a zbraně měli cibolané ještě pořád výkonné.

Asi před sto padesáti lety se dokonce objevil malý klingonský operační svaz, který se snažil o průlom do města. Nezdařilo se mu to – vrátila se nakonec jen jedna velmi těžce poškozená loď (tak odtud nejspíš pocházely všechny ty klingonské zkazky o prokletém městě!)

Nedalo mi to, abych se nezeptal, proč mne vlastně pustili dovnitř.

  _„Tvá loď vysílala žádost o pomoc a z jejího stavu nám bylo jasné, že nejde o falešný signál“_ zazněla odpověď.

„A co já?“ zeptal jsem se. „Budu moci odletět?“

_„Tvá loď má rozbitý hlavní počítač, takže není schopna uchovat žádné údaje. Budeš moci odletět. A kromě toho, jsi sám. Nikdo ti věřit nebude.“_

To dalo odpověď hned na několik otázek… ale ne na všechny.

„A kdybych vás přece jen dokázal nějak najít – budu se sem moci vrátit?“

Odpovědí bylo dlouhé mlčení. Nakonec se ozvalo: _„Nevíme. Smyslem našeho systému bylo chránit obyvatele města před vnějším vesmírem. Protože už žádní nežijí, není koho chránit. Asi bychom ti návrat dovolili. Asi. A možná i kdybys nebyl sám. Naše město umírá – potápí se do moře roztavené lávy. A prognózy nejsou dobré. I naše pátrání po dalších přeživších bylo neúspěšné“_ systém se odmlčel.

Chvíli jsme se ještě „bavili“ o různých aspektech života cibolanů a město mi ukázalo některé své systémy. Jedna věc se musela cibolanům nechat – jestliže v některých směrech byli „sto let za opicema“, v jiných byli stovky let před nimi (nebo spíš i před námi).

Po nějaké době jsem začal být ospalý. Popravdě, už ani nevím, jestli jsem poslední část své „debaty“ s městem vůbec vnímal.

Vím jen, že nakonec jsem usnul a o blíže neurčený čas později jsem se probral.

Probuzení to bylo zajímavé – nejprve jsem měl pocit, že ještě spím.

Každopádně, byl jsem (nebo jsem si to aspoň myslel) v naprosté temnotě. Opět.

Postupně jsem začal přicházet k sobě a pomalu jsem si začal uvědomovat svoje tělo… což bylo zvláštní, při svém předchozím „výletu“ jsem si na nic podobného nepamatoval. Začal jsem si uvědomovat, že mne pořád lehce bolí (či snad přesněji pálí) chodidla a dlaně a že i v ústech nemám zrovna příjemně…

Zamával jsem rukou před obličejem (aha, takže rukama můžu pohybovat!) a zahlédl jsem, jak mi před očima proletěl stín. Pomalu se začínalo rozjasňovat, osvětlovací mechanismus reagoval na stav mého (ne)vědomí.

Pokusil jsem si promnout dlaně – a tu se ukázalo, že mne „město“ nacpalo do jakéhosi těsně přiléhavého obleku – či snad kokonu – který velmi přesně sledoval tvary mého těla… okamžik, uff, až VELMI přesně, ale u kterého jsem neviděl žádný způsob, jak ho otevřít, sundat nebo svléknout… nikde žádný zip, knoflíky či cokoliv podobného… jen hlavu jsem měl volnou – a vlastně ani tu úplně ne, měl jsem nasazenou kapuci či spíše kuklu s otvorem pro obličej. Fakt, že můžu volně dýchat a asi i jíst a pít, mne trochu uklidnil. Snad mne jen lékařští roboti zabalili podobně, jako my nasazujeme zvířatům ochranné kužely, aby si nelízala a nedrbala rány?

To byla sice myšlenka hezká, leč z okamžitého hlediska nebyla nic platná, nehledě k tomu, že tam kde je vstup, bude dříve či později i nějaký ten výstup, abych tak řekl. A v tuhle chvíli to vypadalo ze všeho nejvíc tak, že případný výstup budu muset pustit „rovnou do kalhot“ – nebo do jejich ekvivalentu v případě této kombinézy.

 Pokusil jsem se posadit na lehátko. Pokud pominu zasyknutí v okamžiku, kdy se moje chodidla dotkla podlahy, bylo vše +/- OK. Potácivě jsem se zkusil projít.

Ne, tak tohle nebyl úplně nejlepší nápad – chodidla mne pořád pěkně bolela, i když už zdaleka ne tolik, jako předtím a bylo zjevné, že proces hojení pokročil – ale zdaleka ne tolik, aby šlo hovořit o kompletním vyléčení.

Jenže, kdo se dal na vojnu, musí bojovat… a kdo se už jednou postavil na nohy, měl by na nich zůstat stát… což se ovšem v některých situacích lépe řekne, než udělá. Ale nakonec jsem se nějak dokázal dopajdat do člunu a spojit se s městem.

Během následující konverzace s městem jsem ledacos pochopil – jak se říká, vše zlé je k něčemu dobré a to platilo i v tomto případě.

Díky oné „ochutnávce“ padly komunikační bariéry a výměna informací mezi mnou a městem probíhala bez jediného zádrhele. Počítačový systém mi nejprve poskytl návod na ovládání celého obleku, takže obavy z případných „logistických“ problémů padly. Celé to bylo velmi chytře udělané, to jsem musel obyvatelům města nechat. Přesto jsem po krátké konverzaci „vydyndal“ z města mou uniformu – a pak ještě jednu rezervní, z místních materiálů.

Postupně jsem zjistil, že město disponuje velmi pokročilým systémem replikace +/- čehokoliv, co si člověk může přát – v podstatě tak dlouho, dokud bude mít město energii, bude schopno plnit přání svých obyvatel, zvlášť když jich bude jen málo.

No nebudu to zbytečně natahovat… když jsem se naučil s městem komunikovat, tak jsem si připadal jak dítě v cukrárně.

A tehdy se mi podařilo město obelstít.

Moje počítačové záznamníky byly, jak už bylo řečeno, nefunkční. Sice jsem zprvu zkusil město přesvědčit, aby mi umožnilo vyrobit náhradní díly, ale řídící inteligence města taky nebyla včerejší. Neuspěl jsem ani s pokusem o jejich výrobu „per partes“, neboli po částech, které bych už nějak smontoval – město rychle začalo větřit zradu.

A tak jsem nakonec uspěl s tou nejprimitivnější fintou… přiměl jsem město, aby mi dodalo psací potřeby v podobě primitivní tužky. Už ani nevím, co jsem si přesně vymyslel, snad že je to pro náš druh oblíbený pamlsek, nebo něco podobně absurdního. Papír jsem nepotřeboval, několik archů, byť potištěného papíru jsem už měl ve člunu.

Ano, můj počítač si opravdu nebude pamatovat nic… ale já budu. A na jeho obrazovce budou souřadnice města svítit dost dlouho na to, abych si je opsal…

Celkem jsem ve městě nakonec pobyl necelých šest týdnů – a posledních pár dnů před odletem jsem byl jako na trní. Pořád jsem nemohl uvěřit, že mi můj malý podfuk vyjde.

Nakonec ten den přišel… a já po mnoha týdnech opět uviděl hvězdy. Počítač začal počítat trajektorii letu… a já jen horečně opisoval čísla.

Stihnul jsem to jen tak-tak.

Poslední dvě čísla jsem lovil z paměti už ve warpu.

 

Zbytek byla +/- rutina. Po příletu na K5 jsem začal opatrně zjišťovat, co se vlastně mezitím stalo v mém světě.

A stalo se toho docela hodně.

Válka Federace s Klingony skončila +/- nerozhodně a hranice se po několika letech bojů vrátily tam, kde byly předtím.

Cibola byla okupována Federací, která rozhodně nejevila nejmenší tendence k tomu ji opustit.

 _CSS Quivira_ svůj poslední boj nepřežila (dle očekávání).

Zbytek naší flotily se vzdal Federaci jen o několik světelných let dál v Beltu.

Admirál Cormick, velitel operačního svazu kolem _USS Dominion_ , byl prohlášen velením Hvězdné Flotily z blíže nespecifikovaných důvodů za nepříčetného a byl kamsi uklizen. Pro mne to mělo tu výhodu, že zároveň byla vyhlášena rozsáhlá amnestie, která se tím pádem týkala i mne. Federace nás chtěla sice obsadit, ale zjevně nechtěla hnát celou věc vyloženě „na ostří nože“.

A to je celý můj příběh.

Mám na město jen málo památek – svou náhradní uniformu, která kupodivu i po tolika letech vypadá velmi zachovale a já doufám, že až jednou zemřu, tak mne v ní pochovají. A taky si dodnes schovávám ten kousek papíru s koordináty soustavy se „Zlatým městem“. A jsem si jist, že pořád tam na mne tak trochu čeká…


End file.
